Set Me Free
by SerenaSmiles
Summary: They thought the prison was deserted, minus the walkers, of course. But when the group meets the prisoners of West Georgia Correctional Facility the last person they expect to see is a girl who has been trapped in the cafeteria with the inmates for 10 months. As the survivors continue to struggle to survive, it soon becomes clear that this girl is...well, something else. DARYL/OC
1. Prison Blues

**A/n: I only own The Walking Dead and its characters, especially Daryl Dixon, in my sweet, sweet dreams. In reality, however…I don't…fml.**

**Full Summary: They thought the prison was deserted, minus the walkers, of course. But when the group runs into the prisoners of West Georgia Correctional Facility the last person they expect to meet is a girl who has been trapped in the cafeteria with the inmates for 10 months. Who is this girl? What did she go through in those 10 months? And why is she in the prison in the first place? DARYL/OC! [Rated for graphic scenes and swearing. May change in future]**

* * *

_I__ hear the train a comin'_

_It's rollin' round the bend, _

_And I ain't seen the sunshine,_

_Since I don't know when,_

_I'm stuck in Folsom Prison,_

_And time keeps draggin' on,_

_But that train keeps a-rollin',_

_On down to San Antone._

- Folsom Prison Blues by Johnny Cash

...

I flipped open by knife and made a deep mark on the dusty wooden counter of the jail cafeteria. The 312th mark to be exact. Each mark a passing day, each passing day filled with useless fights, endless complaints, and more and more sticky B.O.

Sighing I leaned back in my chair and looked around the room searching for Oscar or Big Tiny, the only decent company in this literal hell hole. Axel was mumbling to himself about two meters to my left. Well, actually he had started telling me a story, something about car engines, I think, but I had spaced out no more than 5 seconds into _that_ conversation. Don't get me wrong, Axel was an okay guy compared to the other assholes that had been locked up here, he just had the annoying tendency to go on rants about things I didn't really care about.

I clenched my teeth together when I accidentally locked eyes with Thomas across the room. Before I could look away he licked his lips at me, made a circle with his left hand and pushed the index finger of his right hand in and out of the circle continuously. I felt my stomach tighten and quickly brushed my thick black bangs in front face to cover the fear I knew was showing in my eyes.

That was one of the things I hated about myself; my light gray eyes. Mainly because my foster dad had hated them. He told me that my eyes were like a straight reflection of my emotions and that if I ever wanted to be his perfect soldier, I'd have to learn to hide those emotions, because emotions made you weak. If the enemy saw a weakness they'd jump on the opening right away. It had been one of the first lessons that Dad had taught me, and sadly I was still working on it.

I finally spotted the two big buff guys huddled in the opposite corner near our food storage room looking at the jail map. I hopped off my chair and made my way over to them, ignoring the watchful eyes and catcalls from Thomas and Andrew at the tables.

"I'm telling you man, If we go down this hall there could be like a short cut to the exit or somethin'. Maybe even less freaks than the east hall."

"That halls connected to cell block F though. What if the door ta that ain't closed? It could be worse than tha west too…"

"Well ya got a better idea?" Oscar asked, tiredly leaning back and crossing his thick armed across his chest.

The three of us had been trying to find the safest way out of here for the past 10 months. Trying, but failing. The others were still stupidly expecting help to come along, which I seriously doubted because if some kind of war or natural disaster had broken out outside I really don't think saving prisoners would be top priority. Every time we attempted to leave we'd get swarmed with a new herd of freaks in 10 seconds. And even if we lasted more than ten seconds, the freaks we knocked down would just get back up again.

"Any luck?" I asked, making it to their corner. Big Tiny glanced up at my and gave me a sad shake of his bald head.

"Hey, Ray," Oscar said nodding in my direction before looking back down at the map. "Nah, just don't seem safe enough. It's always either too many freaks or too long a way to go 'fore we might lose our way to tha exit."

"I've been thinking," I took my balisong back out of my pocket at began idly flipping in across my fingers. Big Tiny eyed it warily. "Maybe we should just go with the "not safe" option. I mean, even though it's slightly less safe than the others, it's quicker, and as long as we hold formation we'll have all sides covered."

Oscar raised an eyebrow at me.

"You really think that will work after what happened last time? And the other time? And the time before that?"

The three of us glanced over at Thomas and Andrew lounging lazily near the bucket room, and Axel who had passed out on a table further down a few rows.

"Who says we gotta bring them?" I muttered under my breath. Oscar chuckled at my tone.

"I get what your sayin' sunshine, but the bigger group the better. Safety in numbers an' all."

I grumbled, but internally I reluctantly agreed.

"'Sides, ain't you a military gal? Whatever happened to 'never leavin' a solder behind?'" Oscar said with a teasing grin.

I sighed, stopped twirling my knife, and raised an eyebrow back at him.

"Anyone who tries to rape a girl in the washroom like a pussy ain't my solder and deserves to get left behind."

I watched Oscar's eyes darken at my comment and grunted to agree. Trying to lighten the piss poor mood I forced myself to give the guys a sly smile.

"Okay fine, I'll agree to take them along since we need something to feed to the freaks as a distraction."

Big Tiny smirked. "Or we can always use Ol' man Axel over there. He can bore the freaks ta death." As if he timed it perfectly, Axel let out a long, throaty, loud snore from across the room and suddenly jolted upright choking on his own spit.

The three of us burst out laughing. Big Tiny fell off his chair clutching his stomach and I closed my eyes savoring the sound I hadn't made since exactly 45 days ago. It was kind of lame but I had kept count of random things over the past 10 months. Not like I had anything better to do. Unfortunately, our little moment of peace ended when we heard the voice I had grown to hate with a passion.

"You faggots havin' fun passing around that pussy slut over there? Wanna send some of that over 'ere babycakes? Betcha getting' tired of those dirty black cocks huh?" Thomas called out arrogantly.

I saw Oscar stiffen from the corner of my eye. Uh oh, didn't need to go there now.

"Shut the fuck up, Richards. We aren't as sick as a mo' fucka like you, forcin' girls to have yer way with." Big Tiny growled from my side.

I was touched, I really was. Normally Big Tiny was more quiet and sweeter than many of the other men I'd known, and that included from outside of the prison. He even got more frightened than I did when it came to fighting the freaks. But this was not the time to start a fight since our share of supplies had started running low.

"What'd you call me nigga? Wanna get at me? Let's go!" Thomas yelled, roughly pushing a bunch of chairs out of the way with a loud clatter.

I winced. 'Too loud,' I thought, eying the cafeteria doors.

"Come at me nigga, I've been waiting for a chance to slice open that stupid head o' yours. And that nice axe ya got will make a nice addition to my collection." Thomas said, looking at the emergency axe in Big Tiny's hands. He clutched the crowbar in his own.

An alarm bell rang off in my head. Thomas was getting serious. Quickly I switched to Segeant-mode. I stood up and stepped in the Thomas's path, knife at the ready.

"Okay Thomas, here's what's gunna happen. You're gunna put that crowbar down and back off before I make you." I said in a commanding clear voice. I casually did a butterfly twirl with my balisong to make a point.

I noticed Thomas's jaw tighten as he watched my knife easily flip in my hand, but he didn't release his threatening position.

"You bitch, you think a tiny little thing like you can take me with that little toothpick?"

"Thomas, last warning."

"Fuck this shit," Thomas said reaching back to swing the crowbar at me.

I launched forward, way to close for the crowbar to reach and elbowed Thomas in the face, catching him off guard and throwing off his balance. I grabbed an arm and twisted it behind his back right before I quickly swept my left leg behind his legs, forcing him to drop the crowbar and kneel on the floor. I pressed the 24cm high carbon steel blade of my knife right under his chin.

It was kind of sloppy, and I could see my father shaking his head at me in my mind, but it had definitely made up for my weak performance from last week in the storage room.

"Now, you listen here," I hissed in Thomas's ear, glad that my voice was coming out like stone and that he was turned around so he couldn't look at my eyes. "I'm gunna let go of you and you're gunna go back to that pretty little corner of yours and stay the fuck away from us unless you want that 10 incher you keep boasting about to turn into a no-incher," I slowly moved my knife to the buttons of his faded blue prison pants and made it so that the sharp edge pressed achingly close to the fabric. "Comprende?"

I felt him shake under my hand but he kept silent. Stubborn bastard. I quickly raised the knife back up against his throat. I heard him suck in breath, but still didn't flinch. I opened by mouth to give another warning.

BANG

All heads shot up.

I immediately scanned the room to check who had pulled a trigger. I was the only one with a gun and it was still locked in place at my right thigh.

"What the-"

BANG

I shoved Thomas to the floor and hurried to the cafeteria doors. Leaning my head against the cool metal, I waited. Other than the faint sound of heavy breathing freaks, there was only silence.

Then

BANG

Holy shit.

"Oscar, Big T, let's go. Plan B. Now." I called over my shoulder, clutching my balisong in my left hand and the removing the chains on the doors with the other.

Oscar and Big Tiny didn't hesitate and grabbed their weapons before rushing to flank my sides.

Getting the last round of chains loose I flung the door open.

"Woah Woah Woah! What the fuck ya think your doin' you crazy bitch?" Thomas and Andrew began yelling, throwing curse words, telling me to close the goddamn door.

"Let's go, I heard the shots come from the west end."I said, rushing down the hall. "Keep formation!"

Luckily we didn't run into any freak till we had to make a left turn. I smelt them before I saw them. Me, Oscar, and Big Tiny paused at the corner. Big Tiny looked like he was gunna puke, but I knew he'd hold it until we finished business.

"Keep quiet," I said in a low voice. "We can only take a few at a time—"

"HEY YOU GUYS, WAIT UP!"

Andrew, Thomas, and Axel were running after us down the hall.

Idiots.

The tell-tale growling and moaning that was growing louder told us that the three idiots had blown our cover.

"Fuck," I said, switching to the gun at my thigh. "go! Go! Go!"

I turned the corner and shot at the heart of the freak coming at me about 5 meters away. Problem is, it kept coming. I cursed and ran up and kicked the rotten flesh against the wall. It gave me time to assess the number of freaks blocking our way to the exercise room about 50 meters down the hall. About 13.

I felt the freak on the ground grab my leg and started snapping its jaw at my ankle. I yelled out and started kicking it everywhere with my dirty sneakers. I kicked at its shoulder, arms, neck, and finally as I reached the head I followed through as hard as I could and felt my shoe bury itself in the brain. Immediately it stopped moving.

I heard a growl at my right and looked up at the incoming freak reaching out to me. Thinking of the dead undead freak on the floor I aimed at the lady freak's head and it quickly dropped to the floor unmoving. I aimed and shot at the heads of the others close by, testing my theory, and each one was immobilized in a few seconds.

"You guys," I yelled over my shoulder as I took aim at a crawling one a few feet away to demonstrate. "aim for the head!" I pulled the trigger.

Oscar and Big Tiny who were trying to beat their own freaks glanced at one another then swiftly killed their freaks in one blow.

We made it to the storage room in another 5 minutes and locked the door behind us after Thomas, Andrew, and Axel got in last minute. I did a scan of the room for freaks and didn't see any.

"Pretty sure it was this way," I said, moving toward the doors of a connected room with a big caged window in between.

"Can we take a break first?" Big Tiny huffed from behind me.

"But—" I began to say, then stopped when I heard a bunch of footsteps headed our way.

Shit. It could be a herd!

"Everyone, get down!" I called out and ducked under the window of the connected rooms right before the door to the hall burst open.

From my position behind the window I heard urgent voices. They were clearly full of panic—but they were _voices_! Sounds other than growling, moaning, and whining! I felt hope rise up in my chest but quickly pushed it down as best I could. We had to approach them calmly if we didn't want to scare them. Especially with a bunch of prison—

I glanced up to give the guys a warning but when I saw them already rushing to the cage window to check out the people in the next room I slapped a hand tiredly against my forehead.

How did I even survive this far with these guys?

A man's tortured crying and wailing from the next room broke me from my thoughts.

"Holy shit." I heard Axel say.

I scrambled to my feet and peeked out from the side of the window.

The first thing I saw was a tip of an arrow pointed straight at me. I followed the crossbow up to two dirty, tan muscular arms, then continued on upward only to find myself locked in the piercing blue glare of a wild looking man covered in blood. His gaze flipped from me to the guys, then back, looking more confused and suspicious each time. I didn't blame him, the image of five uniform-clad prisoners with shed tools and a short gun/knife-wielding girl in jeans, Chuck Taylors, tank top and a flannel did not exactly make much sense up front.

The bloody man snarled and opened his mouth to speak but a loud sobbing scream beat him to it.

My eyes immediately locked onto an old man on the floor surrounded by a girl and asian guy around my age and dark haired older man. I quickly sucked in a breath when I saw the angry deep bite bleeding like a waterfall from his right calf. Like a robot I activated action-mode.

"Oscar! Get me that rolling table over there, asap!" I called, rushing past crossbow guy and to the side of the dark haired man. I tried to tug my belt out of my belt loops as fast as I could, trying to remember everything I'd learnt from emergency med training as a private.

The girl was wailing, clutching the old man's head to her chest.

"No daddy, no! Save him, Rick, save him!" she sobbed, looking at the man beside me.

"Fuck, okay, fuck," Rick chanted clutching his head.

At last I got my belt out of the last loop and strapped it above the old man's knee.

"What are you doing?!"

"You gotta cut it off," I told him, handing him the axe.

"Shit, wait—"

"No. You can't wait," I said as calmly as I could. "You want him to live or not?"

The girl to my right was turning into a blubbering mess, and fast. Rick clutched the axe, hesitating.

"How badly do you want him to live?!" I shouted at his face, trying to snap him out of his shock. The question seemed to work because he met my eyes with a determined look and nodded.

"Oscar, the table! _Now_!" I tightened the belt once more and held on tight to the moaning man's lower thigh. "Okay, now!"

"Ahh I gunna be sick," I heard Big Tiny say from behind.

All I saw in the next longest seconds of my life was a bitter crimson sea of skin, blood, and bone. It filled my vision like a painful, blinding stroke of sun; the vivid liquid red slicing it's way into my brain and permanently burning the image of hacked flesh and bone into my mind. As I watched Rick hack the last chunk of leg off the old man's body forever, as I took off my flannel and pressed it against the mangled stump, and as I helped to lift the old man onto the metal cart, the blood in my ears roared against my skull like a deafening drumbeat mixing with the desperate cries of the poor girl clutching at her daddy's head. The rank smell of rust and vomit began filling up the little air left in my lungs and somewhere in the room, only reaching the vague corners of my mind, I could hear Thomas going off about what a fuckin' crazy bitch I was.

I felt a large hand clamp down on my shoulder once we got the old man stabilized on the cart. I looked up to see that it belong to the blue-eyed man with the crossbow.

He squinted at me, and I knew he could barely see my eyes behind my bangs.

"This way," he mumbled, then turned and led me and everyone else rushing toward the connecting hallway. Toward the safe cells, they said. Toward the exit. In my head I thought, 'Toward freedom'.

Little did I know just how wrong I really was.

Little did I know freedom had hit the train tracks and died a long, long time ago.

Little did I know that I was just stepping out of the shade into a new kind of hell.

* * *

**Soooo? How you likey so far ladies and gents? As you can already tell I'm going to be branching off from the show soon enough to run with my lil own plot in my head. However, I'll probably steal a few scenes here and there, but don't worry, I won't bore you guys with a line to line copy of the show's script. That's no fun! **

**Also, it's okay if you guys are a little confused about Ray's character and background. I didn't add that many details yet so she's should be kinda an enigma to you guys ;) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna know if this story is worth continuing and worth skipping my uni lectures over, ahah :$... true story. What evs. No shame. **

**PEACEE ma lovelies 3**


	2. Mad World

_**A/n: The day that I own The Walking Dead I will kill off Andrea and marry Daryl Dixon… in other words, I will never own The Walking Dead…ain't that a bitch.**_

...

* * *

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

-Mad World by Gary Jules

...

I sighed and leaned back after wrapping the last bandage around the now cauterized stump of the old man's leg. Lucky for him, he had passed out before the process so he didn't have to feel the extra portion of pain that it would have definitely caused him.

I'd been hesitant to attempt it 'cause I knew that it would risk putting the man's body in enough shock to kill him, but as I listened to his two daughters cry from outside the cell, I knew I had to try.

It had been total chaos the moment we rolled his body into cell block C. To be honest I couldn't even remember half of it. It was as if my brain had shut down to autopilot mode the minute I decided to help and was now only waking up thinking it had all been one bad, crazy dream and I was still stuck with only the men in that smelly old cafeteria.

But I wasn't.

I looked up for the first time since we had brought the old man to the cell. It had quieted down after we'd finished clotting the wound and then they'd just watched me wrap the stump in silence. I'd felt their eyes boring into me the whole time, especially crossbow guy who I just knew was standing somewhere behind me, but I tried my best to ignore them and focus on the task at hand. I'm sure they had a lot of questions, but I was dead tired.

"You got any aspirin?" I asked an older woman wearing a head wrap. She jumped slightly, not expecting me to speak, and then quickly searched around for the small first aid kit. She silently handed me the bottle.

I took out two tablets and placed one on Hershel's tongue, urging him to swallow it with a flask of water. I popped the other in my mouth, swallowing it dry. Handing the pill bottle and flask back to the woman I muttered a "Thanks", not really meeting her eye.

The silence resumed. It seemed like no one really knew what to say. Couldn't blame them, I mean, I'd pretty much just waltzed right into their little "home" with their legless, bleeding, dying friend and had barked orders at them like I was the queen of England. Thinking about how I must had looked to them I felt the blood rush to my ears, probably turning bright red, and I quickly moved my long hair that had been tucked back to cover them.

"So, um… That's kinda the best I can do with what you've got…" I mumbled, not knowing where to look. "Probably will run a fever soon so, uh, keep a watch on his temperature."

Silence.

Man, this was killer…

"Uh…"

"Thank you."

It was the dark-haired man, Rick, that had broken the silence. He seemed to be their leader since he was the one who had explained the situation to the others and had gotten them to calm down a bit.

"You saved his life. Without your help he'd probably have turned by now…So, thank you."

I just nodded, watching him slowly move closer, cautiously, as if I planned to jump up and stab every single one of them like a psycho right after tending to their dying friend.

"My name's Rick, that's Hershel," he said, nodding to the unconscious man. "You mind me asking where you came from?"

"Like, where I came from just now?" I scratched the back of my neck, "From the cafeteria, I guess."

"Cafeteria?"

"Yeah, we've been trapped in the cafeteria for months, surrounded by freaks. The last time we saw anyone else, the guy said that we should just wait there until help came…" I trailed off. I'd been so sure that the gun shots we'd heard were from the military coming to save us. I had let the hope that I had refused to let in my heart these past months over take me and sent me running out those chained doors. Looking at the people of their group, I'd obviously been wrong.

"What are you people doing in a place like this anyways?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean in a prison? If some war or something is going on, shouldn't the government have a shelter or a safe house for the citizens?"

I gave them a confused look and felt my heart drop into my stomach when I saw Rick's face change from surprise to pity. Uh oh, what now?

"How long have you been trapped here?" the woman who had given me the pills asked me in a soft voice.

"10 months, figured we'd wait for the military to come…why?"

I looked around in confusion; everyone seemed to be avoiding my gaze with the same look in their eyes. I turned around and saw that crossbow guy was the only one looking straight at me, his mouth set in a grim expression.

"There ain't no military anymore," He said with a gruff voice. "Ain't nothing out there anymore."

"What are you—"

"Who the hell do you fuckers think you are?! Thinking you can come in here and tell me what to do—Get that shit away from me ya chink!"

I rubbed my head, hearing Thomas's obnoxious voice fill the cell block. They were clearly causing a commotion at the entrance and I had to get there quick before it got messy.

I got up, grabbing my knife that I'd lain down on the bed and rushed to where the guys were being held up by a black man and younger asian guy, the others trailing behind me.

"Why you let the bitch in? She's more fucking dangerous than any of us you idiots," Andrew spat out angrily.

"Aw, Andrew, thanks I'm flattered," I said sarcastically moving to stand beside Oscar.

"Bitch."

"Pussy."

"What'd y—"

"Rick, was it? You mind telling us what the hell's going on?" I said, ignoring the idiot.

Rick looked uncertain, glancing at me to Andrew to Thomas, then back. I felt bad for him, honestly, we were one hell of a group, that's for sure.

"It's just what Daryl said, there's nothing out there anymore. 'Bout 10 months back some kind of sickness went airborne, wiped out about half the population. People killing each other, eating each other, no one safe. Well, I guess you know, you saw what they're like." He nodded to the chained doors connecting to the hallways.

"_That?_ You call _that_ I sickness? That ain't no sickness" Oscar said grimly, crossing his arms.

"Well, whatever you wanna call it, it destroyed everything. City ain't safe cause they're overrun with walkers, no more government, no more society…nothing."

"Shit… you guys got a cell phone or somethin', man, I need to call ma mom," Big Tiny asked.

Oscar looked up, his eyes wide. "Yeah, need to contact my wife n' kids, I don't know—"

"Didn't you guys hear him?" Daryl said, "Nothing. Ain't nothing out there. If they didn't make it out of the city, they're most likely dead or," he nodded to the doors, "undead."

I was losing breath. That aspirin was definitely not working.

"Liars! They're lying!" Thomas yelled, taking a step forward. The others immediately raised their weapons at him.

"Ya don't believe me? Fine, see for yourself." Daryl stomped past us and angrily unchained another door further down the room. Before opening the door he looked back at the six of us.

"Y'all asked for it," He said. He pushed open the door and our first rays of sunlight in 10 months welcomed us into our new fucked up world.

...

They were arguing again. I felt seriously bad for Rick, having to deal with Thomas and Andrew right off the bat. At least he didn't have to deal with Vinnie too, he'd been a guy we'd lost a couple weeks back when he was stupid and went and got himself bit. He'd been one of Thomas's partners in crime, so I wasn't exactly wasting any precious time mourning over the guy. In fact, I was thanks to his death that I even knew that the bite on Hershel's calf meant it had to go, and fast.

I sighed and walked away from the guys, who were arguing about territory or whatever. I noticed a woman with long brown hair hesitantly wave me over. Surprised, I headed her way, unsure. As I got closer I realized that she was pregnant. Oh, dear lord…

"This may be the wrong time, but do you mind checking over Hershel? He seems to have developed a high fever like you said and, well, you seem to be the only one who knows what you're doing."

She looked wary of me but it was clear that her concern for the man had made her decide to trust me for now, or at least where medical care was concerned.

"Yeah, sure I don't mind"

"Thanks," she said, giving me a hesitant grin. Was it because I was a woman that they seemed to trust me more easily? After all, I _was_ the one with the knife and gun, not the shed tools.

She opened the chained cell block and led me to where Hershel still laid unconscious.

I began asking basic questions about his fever and what they had done so far to help. Then I sent the woman with the head wrap to fetch some water and towels so that we could start wiping his body down.

His daughters were there, along with the pregnant lady and Asian, just watching me work. I tried to explain everything I was doing so that they would know what to do in case Hershel's fever got worse.

"How'd you know what to do?" The pretty teen asked, tucking a blonde strand behind her ear. "When you took care of daddy's leg, how'd you know what to do so fast?"

"It was part of basic med training when I was a private back in my military school days," I said, shrugging. "They taught us emergency procedures like what to do if you're shot, broke a bone, or had your leg blown off or something."

"I guess a chopped off leg is kinda the same thing, huh?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I guess so."

The grey haired lady came back with the towels and started helping me wipe off the sweat that had started soaking up Hershel's body.

"I'm sorry, it seems like we never got your name," she said, glancing up at me.

"I'm Ray," I said with a small smile.

"My name's Carol," she grinned softly back, then nodded to the others and introduced them as they nodded in turn.

"You said you were in the military?" Glenn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was just a sergeant though, had my own squad, but nothing major."

"What were you doing in the prison?"

"Just visiting," I said vaguely, looking down.

"Friend?"

"…family."

"Oh." He said, wincing, "I'm sorry…"

I just gave him a tight grin of reassurance before turning back to my work. I didn't want to think of unfinished business.

Thinking of family, I remembered something and looked up at the woman named Lori.

"How many months?" I asked, pointing at her swollen belly. She rubbed it with a worried look.

"8 and a half."

"Hm, I figured that much based on the looks of it…"

"You a baby expert too?" she asked with a hopeful look. I laughed and shook my head.

"Nah, I just have a baby sister. She's about 10 now but I remember reading up all about child care when my step mom got pregnant so I know a thing or two."

Then I snapped back to reality and I tried to look down before they saw the pain shoot through my eyes. I coughed.

"Well… I have… or had…"

Carol gave me a reassuring look.

"You never know, they could be fine somewhere out there." She said, lightly touching my hand.

"Well my father _was_ one tough son of a bitch," I laughed, trying to clear the awkward air.

"I think it's great," Carol said, "The more help we have with the baby, the better." The others nodded in agreement. They seemed to be more accepting of me now that they had cleared up that I wasn't one of the prisoners. Probably glad that they thought they had solved the problem as to why I seemed more dangerous than the others, well, at least Oscar, Axel, and Big Tiny.

Someone coughed loudly behind me, near the opening of the cell. We all turned to look at a young boy of about 13 year old standing there, watching us. I think I'd seen glimpses of him when I'd first entered cell block C but hadn't really paid attention since the dying man had pretty much been the biggest distraction a girl could have.

"That's my son, Carl," Lori said, smiling warmly at the boy.

"Hi," I said giving him a grin.

"Hi," He said shyly, "Um, my dad said to ask you to come back outside with the rest of them."

"Is something wrong?"

Carl laughed nervously, "Well, yeah, I think Daryl's just this close to ripping some guy's head off."

"That the guy with the crossbow, right?"

"Yup."

I let out a heavy sigh and pushed myself up to my feet.

"It's probably 'cause of Thomas," I said, looking at the others. "And as much as I'd like to let that happen, he's right, I should probably get back."

The others thanked me again for my help and I let Carl lead me back to the men. On the way, I took my balisong out of my back pocket and began flipping it between my fingers. Carl watched me, wide eyed.

"Woah!"

"Cool huh?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's awesome."

"Maybe I could teach a thing or two to you sometime," I said, "if your mom or dad let me."

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay!"

I spotted the group of men in the exercise yard outside and nodded at Oscar and Big Tiny once I'd reached them. I rolled my eyes when I heard Thomas going off about how this was his home, or some shit. I looked at Daryl, man, Carl was right; the man looked like he was about to shove an arrow up Thomas where the sun don't shine. And boy, how tempted I was to let him.

"If you pretty ladies are finished playing patty-cake and ring-around-a-rosy," I began, stepping in between them. "I think it's about time we settled into an agreement."

Rick raised an eyebrow at me. "Anything in mind?"

I nodded. "Well, obviously if you guys aren't any good out there," I shoved my thumb over my shoulder, pointing at the woods, "Then, we're not either. Our safest bet is to stay here."

Rick began to speak, but I raised a hand.

"This prison is huge, plenty of cells we can share amongst ourselves. Now, I noticed your group isn't doing so well on supplies, don't got a lot on you food-wise?"

I saw a few people nod their heads.

"We have a bunch of supplies, especially food in the cafeteria. Well, our share was running out, but I'm sure Thomas and Andrew have plenty to spare."

"Woah, bitch! Who's giving you the right to say anythin' 'bout us sharing?" Thomas sneered.

"You want to stay or not?" I asked calmly, giving Thomas a death stare.

He looked like he wanted to say more, but shut up. Good.

I turned back to Rick.

"If your people help us clear some of the cells, maybe teach those pussys over there to take down freaks, then we'll give you some of our supplies," I said, then quickly added, "and help you find the infirmary. You're gunna need that for your baby." I looked Rick in the eyes, knowing that would catch his attention.

He glanced at the others who seemed to agree to the deal.

"Okay, then we'll agree to that much," then he glared at Thomas and the other men, "But if any of you people get anywhere near _my_ people then deal's off and you're either dead or undead, no other option."

He didn't seem to be saying it to me; probably thought that I'd be joining their group from now on and was just trying to make peace with everyone. I couldn't do that though, I thought, and looked swiftly at Oscar and Big Tiny. They'd been with me this whole time, protecting me as much as I had protected them, and I couldn't just desert them to fend for themselves. It wasn't right.

"Okay then gentlemen!" I said loudly, opening my knife with a flip in the air before catching it easily by the wooden handle. "Let's go, we got ourselves some freaks to kill!"

I began marching off toward the prison entrance and sent one big excited grin at them over my shoulder. Then seemed to stare dumbly at me for a second before Rick snapped out of it first and led the rest of them to rush after me and catch up.

.

.

.

* * *

**Yayy, I finished this chapter before I had to start studying for my exam! I'd been planning on only starting chapter two next week but all your lovely reviews and follows made me feel good enough to start early. Keep **_**that**_** up and I'll keep **_**this**_** up, ya hear? ;) **

**Also, I have daily updates on my profile on my mini temporary blog about what I'm currently working on, like if I'm in the process of writing another chapter, taking a break, editing, or about to update. Made it 'cause as a reader myself I hate not knowing when to expect a new chapter, so I decided to spare you guys the pain. So check that out if you ever feel like I'm taking forever to update!**

**Hm, think that's all I gotta say… kay, DEUCES! (for now)**


	3. How To Save A Life

**A/N: Teacher: What do you want to be when you grow up?**

**Me: The owner of AMC**

**Teacher: oh you wanna be a producer?**

**Me: Um, no, I wanna be Mrs. Dixon. Duh.**

**Teacher: huh?**

**Me: But until I own AMC I shall never be able to own The Walking Dead or do anything to Daryl Dixon other than eye rape him on my tv screen! *sobs, sniffles, blows in tissue* waah.**

**Teacher: ... **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

-How To Save A Life by The Fray

. . . .

"NOW!"

I slammed against the wall as Thomas shoved me to the side, rushing forward with Andrew and Axel to hack up the incoming freaks. Rubbing my head, I rolled my eyes at Oscar who stood back along with the others watching the idiots abandon the plan that Rick had spent the past 10 minutes explaining. None of them looked impressed.

I should've seen it coming too. Didn't I learn from past experience during the past 10 months every single time we'd try to escape the prison? Each and every time me, Big Tiny, and Oscar came up with a plan Thomas had found a way to mess everything up and break formation. Of course, Andrew would always follow like his little bitch, and Axel, well, he just didn't wanna get beat up, I guess.

Except this time I'd thought for sure they'd at least be smart enough to attempt to listen to Rick since it was obvious his group clearly knew what they were doing. I mean, they'd cleared four whole exercise yards and two cell blocks for christ's sake! But, yet again, I'd been wrong. I _really_ needed to stop having such high expectations when it came to those guys…

I winced when I heard Thomas yell out, then laughed cruelly, as he dug the pointed edge of a crowbar deep into a freak's forehead, right between the eyes. He was being too loud.

"Like that ya freak?!" Andrew called out.

Scratch that, they were _all_ being too loud.

After the last one dropped officially dead on the floor the three of them turned to us with expectant looks on their faces. Rick was glaring at them, obviously trying to contain his frustration, while Daryl and T-dog wore fierce scowls, I gulped, especially Daryl.

"Did you not hear me the past five times?" Rick asked in a low voice, "I said, _stay in formation_. If you do that next time you guys may just get yourself killed, or worse, bit."

"Well, shit, 'course we heard you _officer_," Thomas said mockingly, "Just don't give a damn what you think you gotta tell us to do."

"Look, we're trying to help you guys out."

"Don't need it. It's clear we can take care of ourselves. Just proved it right now."

"Damn it Thomas, this ain't a game," Oscar growled, stepping up beside Rick.

"Hey nigger," Thomas yelled and pointed the crowbar at him, "ain't no one talking to you!"

"Man, just shut the fuck up."

"W—"

Then we heard it. Who wouldn't? The croaked moaning, the strangled cries, and then once the shadows showed up on the far walls ahead, a wave of rotten flesh filled the air like a tsunami.

It was a herd. About one of the largest I'd seen so far in the prison. There had to be about 35 of them. 30 at the least.

"Fuck," I heard Daryl mutter. He quickly looked around, assessing the situation and hallway. "Rick! To the right!"

Rick led us down the right hall and into one of the open cell blocks.

"This time, _keep formation_! This ain't play time anymore." He warned, looking quickly at Thomas, Andrew, and Axel. If 10 gallons of adrenaline hadn't been pumping through my veins at the moment I would've been on the floor dying of laughter. All three of them had turned pale, and Andrew looked like he had just pissed himself. This was the biggest herd any of them had run into yet.

I turned back around and took a position at the front lines between Daryl and T-dog. T-dog raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sure you don't wanna take second row?" He asked. It wasn't in a rude way, he looked genuinely concerned, so I tried not to take it to heart. I threw him a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

The growling grew louder. The shadows were catching up.

"Here they come," Rick called out, raising his knife.

"Ohh, man…"

Then they were right there, entering stiffly, but quickly, two, three, sometimes four at a time shoving through the door, claws at the ready, mouths wide open, ready to sick their rotten teeth into something, searching for a meal, searching to kill. Searching for us.

I saw an arrow shoot out, taking the first one down and quickly each of us swung forward baring out knives. Steel meeting flesh, in and out as fast as we could, then stepping back to cover the gaps.

It went on for about another few minutes or so, not sure how many, could've been 5, maybe 15. All of us had gotten caught up in the action, too focused to really keep time in mind. I noticed the number was of freaks coming in had started to settle down as I rapidly plunged my blade through the nostril of one entering my zone.

I'd been so focused on the entrance that when I stepped back in position it took me a second to realize that something had started touching me on my lower back. I frowned, not wanting to take my eyes off my zone. Wait. Was that a hand?

Once I realized it, the hand suddenly moved lower and squeezed my ass. Hard. I gasped sharply, jumped then spun around, bile threatening to rise up my throat. I knew who I was searching for immediately and I fought keep up a hard expression.

Thomas licked his lips at me, looking at me with a perverted face.

"What the fuck do you think you're—"

Before I could finish, Big Tiny's fist had thrown Thomas to the floor. I looked at Big Tiny, wide eyed, opened my mouth again, and then I heard a wild cry directly behind me.

I spun back around just in time to see an arrow shoot straight through the side of the freak's head that had been just inches away from digging its teeth right into my neck. It landed on me, dead before it made contact, but fell hard on top of me enough to knock me down.

I groaned as I felt my head crack hard against concrete, rebounding off the floor. Clutching my head, I rolled to my side squeezing my eyes shut. Pain rung out through my head like a sharp bell for a few seconds before I attempted to sit up. I could sense a figure kneeling down at my side as I tried to will the throbbing away.

"Last one!" I heard Rick call from his position. "Got it."

"You good?" I heard a gruff voice ask quietly.

I touched my forehead, shoving my bangs out of the way. I took a deep breath, making sure I wasn't going to throw up, then opened my eyes. It took me a moment to focus, but when I did I realized that I was looking straight into Daryl's deep blue ones. I blinked in surprise, and then felt my ears go red.

Laughing awkwardly, I answered weakly, "I've been better." He just stared. He didn't say anything and I could feel the blush spreading. I cleared my throat and quickly backed away, rushing to my feet.

Woah. I grabbed my head again. Too fast.

"Get the fuck off me, you fucker!"

I turned and realized Thomas and Big Tiny were on the floor about to rip each other's heads off. Shit, I'd forgotten about them.

I saw Thomas reach for his dropped crowbar at his side but before he could get it T-dog and Oscar had managed to separate the two, hauling them to their feet and holding them back.

"You bastard," Big Tiny shouted, "ain't you hear what we said last time? Ya ever touch Ray again, ya gunna fer sure get it!"

"I didn't do nothin'," Thomas said, glaring back at him.

"Ya liar, I saw ya with my own eyes!"

"You got proof?"

"I felt you touch me, you jerk," I said through my teeth, "You could've got me killed."

"What you talkin' bout you bitch, ain't nobody saw nothing." He smirked at me. "You just bumped in to me, that's all."

"I saw it with my own eyes," Big Tiny growled. Thomas looked sharply back at him.

"Oh yea, you know what _I_ saw?" He moved forward, shoving T-dog off him and stepping up threateningly close to where Oscar was holding Big Tiny back. "I saw you attack me when I did nothin', just mindin' my own business. But you? You think you can just touch me and not pay the consequences? Let me tell you sumthin' you dumbfuck," He spat." You better watch your back. You're gunna regret that."

He stepped back with a smirk on his face.

"Okay that's enough," I heard Rick say. He was watching Thomas warily as Thomas leaned back smugly against the wall. "I think it's about time we head back."

Tired and dizzy from all of the drama and Thomas's bullshit I turned around and stomped out the now cleared cell block. My head was still pounding and I just needed to get out of the place. Take a shower or something. Something wet dripped into my left eye so I reached out to wipe it away, and then looked at my hand. Shit, it was blood. My head was bleeding. I turned around to ask Rick if I could borrow some bandages but suddenly a scream rang out from the back of the group. I froze. It sounded like Big Tiny.

I sprinted back to the cell block we'd just come from and there was Big Tiny clutching his shoulder in agony. Everyone was staring at him, frightened or frozen, not knowing what to do.

"What happened—" I sucked in my breath when my eyes locked onto the dead walker on the floor right next to him.

"Hey guys, wait, I'm fine," He said raising his hands up and walked forward.

Everyone except me and Oscar rose up their weapon immediately.

"Woah, woah wait!" I said, wide eyed, moving in front of Big Tiny to block him from sight. "He's not even changed yet!"

"Yea," Oscar said, "We could help him, do whatever we did to the old man before."

"Ray, I-I think you should step away from him," Axel said.

"No!" I glared.

"Look at where he's bit," T-dog said. "It ain't a limb, it's on his shoulder. If we try to chop it off, he dies anyways." They looked at me, trying to reason. What the hell was this?! They were trying to reason killing a live man. And out of all the people, Big Tiny?! One of the few people who'd had my back more times than I could remember. Hell no.

"You're not touching him," I spat out, reaching out to make T-dog lower his gun.

THUD.

I froze.

THUD. THUD. CRACK.

I spun around. Big Tiny was no longer behind me, but on the floor, dead, brain smashed open, white eyes rolled back, mouth agape, as a crowbar rammed in and out of his head over and over again. I cried out in horror as I flipped open my knife, aiming straight for Thomas's head. An arm shot out and caught me by the waist. It was Oscar. I struggled against him as I watched in agony as blood splashed all around the cell, covering Thomas's face like war paint, and dripped from the crowbar in his hand that was now a dark deep red. I watched as a slash of blood sprayed in the air and landed straight on my shirt. I stopped breathing for a second, my knees buckling under me, and suddenly Oscar's arm was the only thing keeping me up.

When he finally stopped, there was only silence.

They stared at him, not knowing what to say. The tension was thick in the room. Oscar slowly let go of me and I kneeled on the floor, staring at the bloody raw mess across from me that had once been Big Tiny. I was numb.

"Had to be done," I heard Thomas say nonchalantly.

No one spoke. I clutched my knife in my hand. If my legs had been working at that moment, he'd be dead.

"This cell looks good enough for now," he continued. "We'll take the back end of it. You faggots can take these two cells." Then he walked out, with Andrew shuffling behind him, leaving us to stare at the corpse.

After a few seconds, Rick cleared his throat. "I think we're done for the day. Head back for today, we got a lot to think about for tomorrow…Ray?"

Once I fixed my face into a stone mask, and then I looked up.

"Just give me a second," I said quietly. Rick looked hesitant, then nodded and started to lead the others back. They followed him slowly, and I could feel their eyes glancing back at me with concern. Eventually, the only ones left in the cell were me and Oscar. It was down to the two of us now.

I dragged myself closer to Big Tiny and lightly touched his hand. Oscar kneeled down beside me.

"I know you're mad," he began.

"Mad?" I glared. "I'm more than fucking mad! How are you okay with this?!"

"I'm not," he glared back. "of course I'm not! He was my friend too, Ray. But he was gunna turn. He was gunna die anyways."

I went quiet for a minute.

"He didn't have to die like this…"

"No one should," Oscar said, placing a hand gently on top of my shoulder. "But it looks like we're gunna have to get use to it… death, I mean."

I didn't say anything. Big Tiny wasn't the first friend that I'd lost. Being part of the military meant that you had to live with the fact that people you knew, your close friends, could die any second. As a sergeant I'd learnt that lesson over and over again. But one thing I knew for sure was that you couldn't get use to it. The pain never changes, it hurts the same every time. You just learn how to hide it better.

"Look at it this way," Oscar said. "At least he never became one of those thing…it may sound cruel, but if I had to choose I'd take dying a human, any day."

I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Of course." His eyes were sure.

I sighed and wiped another dribble of blood that had started to train down the side of my face.

"Yea," I mumbled, "Me too…"

. . . .

_I shivered against the cold floor, my lower back burning from the cigarettes that had been held against my skin just an hour ago. Tears were falling out of my eyes as I squeezed them shut, as tight as I could. I covered my mouth with my hands quickly before a sob could escape my lips. I longed to hold my teddy that I had hidden in the back of my closet in my bedroom down the hall. But I knew I couldn't. That would make me fail his test. It'd make me a bad girl. _

_I repeated in my head what he had told me an hour ago over and over again as he had lit one cigarette after another, holding me down. "You think they'll go easy on you if they're desperate for information? No, of course not! The enemy will do anything to get what they want, things worse than this!" He pressed the tip against my skin. I bit my lip, stifling a scream. I tasted blood. "If you get used to the pain, baby girl, you'll be unstoppable."_

_Another shiver racked my topless body before I heard the door to the hallway creak open. I knew who it was, but kept my eyes clamped shut, and continued to stifle my cries. The figure moved slowly and quietly toward me, and then suddenly I was enveloped in something warm and soft. I let out a sigh. A bottle of water was pressed to my mouth and I began to drink up thankfully, savoring the clear cool liquid on my tongue before swallowing it down my dry throat. _

"_That it, Kala, it's alright," Colt whispered, pressing his lips into my temple. "It's all over now."_

_I opened my eyes slowly and looked at my 13 year old adopted big brother through my tears. He was the only one who called me by my old name. Colt watched me sadly with his dark brown eyes as I drained down the bottle. _

"_Did I do good?" I whispered to him. He adjusted the blanket that he'd wrapped around me and tried to give me a smile. Instead it ended up looking funny and I let out a quiet shaky giggle. _

"_Sorry I couldn't do anything this time…" He looked down._

"_S'okay," I squeaked out. "I wanna be a good girl and train well. I wanna be strong like you."_

_Colt didn't say anything. Instead his mouth twisted into a frown before he picked me up gently and started carrying me to my room._

"_Don't push yourself too hard," He muttered, setting me down on my bed. Tears kept falling out of my eyes and I rushed to wipe them away._

"_Opps, sorry." I said looking down. I wasn't allowed to cry like a baby. _

"_Hey," he said, taking my hands away from my face. "It's okay if you wanna cry, remember? When you're with me I won't care." With that he wrapped me in a big hug and I let myself sob as quietly as I could into his shoulder. When I ran out of tears, I turned my head to the side and whispered up to him._

"_When I get bigger, one day I'm gunna save you." _

_Colt chuckled softly. "Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah, I'm gunna pay ya back, just watch."_

_He grinned at me and brushed my bangs out of the way so we locked eyes. _

"_I'm looking forward to it."_

I jolted awake on the stiff mattress of our cell. My pillow was drenched in sweat and I had somehow ended up wrapping myself in a fetal position sometime during the night. It was pretty dark in the cell block so it took me a minute to adjust my eyes. Across the cell on the other mattress was Oscar, snoring away peacefully.

I sat up and undid my braid, shaking it out as it fell over my shoulders, ending at my waist. Man, when was the last time I'd had a haircut? My back was stiff as I achingly got off the bed and then grabbed my knife and gun before heading out to the halls, locking the chained doors behind me. It was probably really late, or really early, depending on how you looked at it, since it was deathly quiet and the small bared windows showed glimpses of the moon high in the sky. I continued to creep along down the hall with my knife raised slightly above my left shoulder as I tried to remember what the jail map had looked like. Was I supposed to go left or right?

Suddenly I heard something move behind me and I turned around swinging my knife directly at—

A big hand grabbed onto my wrist before it could make contact. I looked up to see the scowling face of Daryl looking down at me.

"Woah, woman, watch it will you?"

"Oh shit!" I whispered to him shaky, but pissed off. "What are you trying to do, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"What are you doing up?" He asked me, releasing my wrist and ignoring my comment. I shrugged my shoulders casually.

"Can't a girl take a walk when she can't sleep?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Not in zombie infested prison, you can't."

I tried to let out an amused laugh, waving his comment away like he did mine. "I'll be fine." I turned around and began walking down the hallway again. After a minute, I looked back to see that he was still following me.

I frowned. "I said, _I'll be fine._"

"If you really believe that then you're stupid." He said, looking forward. "You gotta death wish or somethin'?"

I stopped walking and glared at him. "Why do _you_ care?" He sure didn't seem to mind when Big Tiny had got bit earlier. Daryl just kept walking past me.

"I just don't wanna have to go on some kind of stupid search party later looking for your crazy ass." He mumbled. I couldn't see his face so I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. I began walking again, rushing to catch up to him. Fine, if he wanted to be all suspicious or nosy or whatever he could do whatever he liked. I didn't care. Besides, it wasn't like I was doing anything wrong.

"Whatever, I guess you can come along then." I muttered once I caught up. He just gave me a look.

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" I stuck out my tongue at him when I thought he wasn't looking. Jerk.

We walked on in silence for a few more minutes as I led the way down different halls. As we walked I realized something.

"Thank you," I said and looked up at him, "I, um, never really got to thank you for saving my life earlier. Would've been freak food by now if it wasn't for you, so thanks." He looked down at me and nodded in reply. Suddenly I realized how much bigger than me he was. Maybe not as tall as Big Tiny, but definitely more built than Axel, Thomas, or Andrew. Especially those arms, I thought, as my eyes trailed down to his flexed biceps as he clutched the black crossbow. I could see the shadows that ran along the contours of his muscles as he half lifted up his crossbow at his side. Oh man, and don't even get me started on that sexy crossbow…

"What?" Daryl voice jolted me out of my inner rant. He wore an amused look on his face. Shit. I'd been practically drooling over him for god knows how long. Shit shit shit. Wait, I remembered how bangs hid my eyes, maybe it was dark enough and I could play it off. As casually as I could I turned away, looking anywhere but him.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I was just thinking that's a pretty nice choice of weapon you have."

From the corner of my eye I saw him nod, looking at his weapon in appreciation. "Yeah, it's done me good so far."

I laughed, "Oh man, if I had ones of those babies I probably would have bolted out of this place months ago instead of stuck up in here with those losers."

"Been wondering 'bout that," He said. "How the fuck did you get through 10 months with 'em? 'specially people you hate."

"Oh no, I don't hate them." He gave me a weird look. I tried not to laugh. "Hm, how should I say it… it's just that if they were on fire, and I had water, I'd drink it."

He let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a scoff and a chuckle, and surprisingly it got me wondering what it sounded like to actually hear him laugh. Or how far I'd have to push him to get him to smile. I shook my head, I was getting ridiculous. It must be cause of the friggen' 10 month isolation. Yeah, that's it for sure. I'd never been boy crazy, even as a teenager…but then again, I glanced at Daryl from the corner of my eye, the man was _far_ from being called a boy.

"Ain't that the same thing?" He asked, looking down the hall.

"Oh wait, I guess you're right," I grinned at him, "In that case if we're talking about Thomas and Andrew then, yes, I hate them with a passion."

We continued on in comfortable silence for a little longer.

"How's Hershel?" I asked. I hadn't been able to see him after the whole incident with Big Tiny.

"Been workin' up a fever. It's been getting worse since the last time I checked."

I wrinkled my brow, frowning. "I was scared of that. Do me a favor when you get back? Tell Carol to change his bandages again, it's probably soaked in sweat by now and we don't need an infection. I'll visit in the morning though."

Daryl didn't answer for a moment and I started to think he hadn't heard me. Then he turned to me, a strange look in his eyes but I could tell he was trying to read my mind.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"The women…they asked for you when we got back. Said they wanted you to join the group, and," he raised an eyebrow, "I can tell that ain't no surprise to you. So why don't you? I mean, it's safer or whatever…"

I bumped him lightly with my elbow and grinned. "Aw, are you asking little ol' me to hang out with you cool kids, Daryl?"

"I ain't askin' you nothin'." He scowled at me. "Just deliverin' a message from the others, that's all." I chuckled when he turned away. Obviously the guy wasn't one to be teased.

"I appreciate the offer," I said quietly, "But I can't leave Oscar if your guys aren't gunna accept him as well."

"That the guy who's in for murder?"

"Yes."

"He your boyfriend or somethin'?"

"What?! Haha, ew—no. The guy's like 20 years older than me, could be my dad."

"Well, it ain't like age really matters now… you owe him or something?"

"Yeah, my life." I said, I stopped walking and looked up at him. "He may be a murderer, but he's one of the best guys I've ever known, and that includes pre-jail _and _pre-apocalypse. He's in for killing the asshole that got away with raping his little girl. He's got a wife and two kids, and lord knows if they're even alive right now. And during those 10 months…" I gulped, "I don't know where I'd be right now if it weren't for him and Big Tiny…"

And there it was; the opening I'm sure he, along with the others, had been waiting for. I was giving him an opportunity to ask what had happened during my time with the guys. Did they touch me or not? I dared him to ask, in my mind.

Daryl didn't say anything, just stared at me for a long time. He pulled his crossbow over his shoulder and took a step closer, leaning down over me. His gaze was intense and I could feel myself wavering, tempted to look away, but being the stubborn girl I was, I refused. I wondered what he saw while we stared each other down. Did I look as pathetic as I was starting to feel? Ugh, I feel like dying right now. Thank god my hair's covering my damn ears. Daryl narrowed his eyes and curiosity eventually got the best of me.

"What?"

"Your bangs piss me off."

My bangs… wait—what?!

"Hey!" I called out, but once I snapped back to reality I realized that he had already started walking ahead again. I touched my forehead and frowned. What the hell was that suppose to mean? It was so random too! Right after I totally gave him an opening to spill out the truth. Jeez, I thought, flustered, and then I quickly followed after him. The guy was confusing as hell.

It wasn't until we turned the corner that I remembered why I had gone out of my cell in the first place. Dread started seeping into my body as I slowly walked forward and placed my hand on the door in front of me. I outlined the white faded letters of "Cellblock E" and took a deep breath. I could feel Daryl watching me silently from behind as I took my time, mustering up my courage. Or at least tried to look like I was.

"Okay," I said, dragging a hand to grip the handle, the other tightening around my knife. Holding my breath I pulled the door wide open as fast as I could and raised my blade up, ready to plunge.

Luckily there were only two of them roaming outside of the cells. Daryl and I quickly knocked those dead easily before they could make much noise. All four cells were locked and three of them held residents. The freaks in the first two cells saw us immediately and rushed forward, arms stretched out between the bars, hoping to grab on to something tasty.

"Damn walkers," Daryl muttered as he walked up to a loud one and shot it in the face. "Ugly little fuckers, ain't they?"

I could barely hear him over the rush of blood that was throbbing in my head. My slight concussion did not help at all. All I could see now were the painted figures 309E on top of the last cell. My whole body was stiff as I dragged my feet toward the entrance. Once I got there I peered into the cell and saw a figure huddled in the corner. It twitched once it caught a hold of my scent outside of the cell and the freaks head snapped forward with a nasty snarl. I struggled to maintain the grip on my knife as it limped closer, face half eaten, eyes drowning in broken blood vessels, and gray skinned arms outstretched. Arms that use to hold me with the only compassion and love I'd ever known.

The freak was clawing at the air now, crying out angrily in hunger. But all I saw were the stained brown eyes begging me to end it—end it now!

"_When I get bigger, one day I'm gunna save you." _

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah, I'm gunna pay ya back, just watch."_

Without thinking I lunged forward and stab my knife straight through its brain. Its moldy stench urged my dinner to come up. With a grunt I pulled the knife out of its face and it landed at my feet with a sickening thud.

"_I'm looking forward to it."_

My grip faltered and my knife dropped to the floor as I slid to the ground gripping the bars in front of me, staring at the corpse. I felt Daryl close behind me, watching me as I struggled to maintain my sanity. Thankfully he didn't touch me; I was just one step away from turning into a big fat blubbering mess. Instead he stood behind me, like a guard, his presence comforting and strong, at my most vulnerable moment. I ignored the trickle that ran down the side of my head and passed across the corner of my eye like a tear. I was bleeding again through my bandage.

"Who was he?" I heard Daryl ask, voice low.

My answer was a whisper, but I knew he'd be able to hear. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"My brother."

.

.

.

**AWW SHIIETT. Did I just give you one extra long amazing chapter super duper early?! Oh damn, I think I just did. You're welcome :) and FINALLYY, I put some Daryl/OC goodness up in this business. *does happy dance* oh yea, here comes the luuuv, baby!**

**This chapter has been bothering me in my head all week while I attempted to study for my exams 'cause I just wanted to get it typed up and out to you guys already. Once I finished my exam (which I so totally failed btw) I rushed home to type this shit up. Had so much fun writing it, hehe. **

**Anyways, thou shall now click the review, favorite, or follow button (take your pick ;)) when I say so, okay? **

**Aaaand… GO!**


End file.
